


Cheek to Cheek

by gumpekulla



Series: Soft Yeonbin [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Soobin's squishy cheeks, Translation Available, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: "I still don't see how squishing his cheeks helps him deal with his responsibilities," Beomgyu tells him with a teasing grin. "I think you just find him too cute to resist, and need an excuse."(Basically an ode to Choi Soobin's squishy cheeks and generally adorable self. Rated mostly because of a few swear words.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Soft Yeonbin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569130
Comments: 62
Kudos: 878





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize because this came out of nowhere. I'm not that knowledgeable about TXT yet and I hadn't planned on writing anything with them, but this bunny of a plot kinda jumped at me and I had to write it down.
> 
> Sorry about any typos or grammatical errors. English isn't my first language and this hasn't been proof-read.
> 
> I have now de-anoned as well woop wopp I guess lol
> 
> Translation available in Vietnamese: https://www.wattpad.com/860827310-series-soft-yeonbin-trans-cheek-to-cheek

xXx

Yeonjun admits that they all have a habit of touching their leader. For a giant of a man, he's exceptionally cuddly, and it's hard to resist when everything about him is so soft and warm. Choi Soobin is a gentle, kind and shy young man, even if he can be just as bratty and mischievous as the rest of them. 

Yeonjun, however, feels that he himself has almost a  _ duty  _ to squish those soft cheeks, or pull at that smooth and impossibly stretchy skin, or threaten to rain kisses all over his stupidly cute, blushing face. It's his  _ right,  _ as the eldest, to sometimes baby their leader. It's only to offset Soobin's responsibilities, of course. Soobin does a fantastic job, really, at leading their bunch of rowdy boys, but it's visibly  _ difficult  _ for him sometimes. He's a quiet, gentle sort and he bears their teasing and their insolence with a greater patience than any of them could. 

But sometimes, Soobin loses some of that warmth, some of that  _ ease  _ that makes him so approachable, and it's not because he's being  _ mean _ . He just gets down sometimes, because he's the one taking the brunt of it whenever they get scolded by management, whenever pressure and expectations are put on him that, frankly, are a bit much to demand out of a boy who's been an adult for just about a hot minute. So Yeonjun does his best to help, even if he cannot officially take over any of the actual responsibilities without undermining their leader's authority. Soobin already seems more like a friend, a brother, than a leader most of the time, and Yeonjun doesn't want him to lose any authority just because he's a nice, friendly and affectionate person. None of them would benefit from that, and he shudders to think what would become of them if anyone else was to take over as leader. 

"I still don't see how squishing his cheeks helps him deal with his responsibilities," Beomgyu tells him with a teasing grin. "I think you just find him too cute to resist, and need an excuse."

Yeonjun feels his ears heat up, in  _ annoyance  _ of course, and pushes at the younger's shoulder.

"Shut it, brat," he grumbles, narrowing his eyes at him when it just makes him giggle. "You wouldn't understand, anyway."

There would really be no way to get out of the situation but to use his authority as the eldest, as he's still scary enough to keep these unruly  _ kids  _ in line when he's not playing at being the youngest. Now, however, he finds himself slightly off-balanced, and chooses instead to leave before he says or does something to make it  _ worse.  _ They know each other well enough to sniff out any and all weaknesses, and while they have learned the hard way never to use it  _ against  _ each other, they're not above exploiting it to tease. 

Beomgyu's laugh follows him all the way from the kitchen to their bedroom, where Yeonjun proceeds to collapse face-first onto his bottom bunk bed with a groan. What a  _ mess.  _ This is what he gets for being  _ kind,  _ urgh.

xXx

They're huddling together around Soobin's phone, monitoring their dance practise. Yeonjun has draped himself over their leader's back, sat on his knees and having his arms wrapped around him. It's mildly uncomfortable, because they're all sweaty and exhausted, but Soobin hasn't shrugged him off so Yeonjun won't be moving away anytime soon. Not when he's got his cheek pressed against Soobin's own, and Soobin is being particularly indulgent.

"It's looking better," Soobin comments after their first look-through of their fifth recording. "I think I might be a beat off, right at the start, though."

"And I still can't get the angle right," Taehyun mumbles quietly, sounding quite disheartened. It's important that they sync their angles correctly, or the whole choreography looks off, and they've been at this for days now. Sometimes they get it  _ just right _ , but they still don't nail it often enough to be satisfied with the result. 

"We'll go over it one more time, then we'll have a break," Soobin declares determinedly, giving Taehyun an encouraging smile that makes Soobin's soft cheek move against Yeonjun's own. Yeonjun can't see it, but he knows those dimples are there right now, and it makes him rub his cheek against Soobin's almost aggressively as he tries to push down the sudden inflow of overwhelming fondness. 

"Yeonjun," Soobin whines, putting the phone back in its tripod and setting it up to record once more, all the while  _ not  _ shrugging Yeonjun off so he doesn't really take Soobin's protests to heart.

Eventually, Yeonjun has to let go in order for them all to get back to their practise, but he makes sure to reach out and pinch Soobin's cheeks and to grin unabashedly at the disgruntled but patient look on their leader's face. Valiantly, Yeonjun ignores Beomgyu's pointed looks and Huening Kai's little snickers. Taehyun seems too distracted by his own worries to take note of the silent exchange that's happening, and Yeonjun's thankful for whatever blessing he can get.

He doesn't get it, though. It's not like it  _ means  _ anything, right? And it's not like they don't all tease each other all the time. 

Shrugging it off, Yeonjun gets into position and waits for the beat to start. Whatever. They can tease all they want, it's not like he's going to stop. It's all for  _ Soobin's  _ benefit, after all. 

Right?

xXx

Yeonjun crawls into Soobin's bed as soon as he enters their room, noting that he's watching a movie on his laptop. He doesn't ask, because Soobin would let him know if he's unwelcome, and he rarely is. 

"You okay?" Soobin mumbles, slightly garbled from having his cheeks squished absentmindedly by Yeonjun. He's resting with his back along Yeonjun's front, his head on Yeonjun's shoulder, and Yeonjun's for one arm around him with his hand caressing and pinching Soobin's cheek almost entirely out of habit. It's not like the others don't do it too, he reasons, even as his ears turn hot at the realization that he's once again playing with the stretchy, soft skin of their leader.

"Yupp, all good," he replies, trying to be flippant and confident. He's nervous, though, and Soobin's kind worry has only made him even more aware of this fact. He can't seem to stop touching Soobin either, which is probably weird, but he feels better pressing their cheeks together and rubbing.

"It's just... you've seemed a bit anxious lately," Soobin continues gently, carefully. Yeonjun can feel him speak, their skin warm together, and it makes him wrap both his arms around him before burying his nose in Soobin's neck. He takes a breath, a little bit shaky, and thinks about how nice Soobin smells.  _ Everything _ about him is nice at the moment. He is in cute pajamas, free of makeup, body the kind of warm it only gets when in bed and cuddled up to another person. He smells newly showered, but also like himself, and it's making Yeonjun feel all nice and sleepy.

"Dunno," Yeonjun mumbles, inexplicably shy, into Soobin's shoulder, and rubs his cold nose against him. "Mm, dunno what you mean."

"I don't mind it, but my cheeks have been red for days now," Soobin begins, one hand reaching up and behind to bury itself into Yeonjun's hair and tug gently. "It's not weird, you know. We all do stuff like this when we want to feel better. Huening Kai pats my stomach, you know."

Yeonjun wrinkles his nose, a bit unsure. He's aware that he's been a little extra clingy lately, but that's… it's all been for Soobin's benefit, hasn't it?

Yeah, not really. He knows that, and Soobin knows it too, apparently. It's embarrassing, but also kind of a relief. 

He doesn't really want to lie.

"I just...like you," Yeonjun confesses after a few moments of silence, Soobin's fingers in his hair scratching and pulling. "It's not my fault you're so cuddly. Can't help it."

The movie's been shut off at this point. Soobin giggles, squirming slightly in Yeonjun's embrace when he nuzzles further into the crook of Soobin's neck. He wonders if he bit down and sucked, would the skin stretch just as easily as when he pinches it?

The thought makes him flush hot all over, and he swallows nervously as his mouth suddenly feels all dried up.

"I like you too," Soobin replies, unaware of Yeonjun's weird thoughts, thankfully. "And I like cuddles. It's just been  _ more _ lately, you know? I don't mind but I just want you to know that you can talk to me too, you know?"

He sounds do damn earnest, Yeonjun doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. Maybe both, but he does neither. Instead, in a moment of insanity, he presses a firm, lingering kiss to the soft skin underneath Soobin's ear.

Time stops and holds its breath for a moment.

"My cheek, too," Soobin demands quietly, his skin flushed red and going all hot underneath Yeonjun's lips, and time breathes out.

He traces soft, chaste kisses up Soobin's neck, until he can lean in to press a more intent one to his cheek and over the dimple that appears as Soobin's head turn for easier access and his lips stretch into a shy smile. 

"Here, too," Soobin continues, face red and voice a little bit shaky. Before Yeonjun can wonder what he means, Soobin leans in quickly to peck his lips and Yeonjun's world  _ spins _ .

Oh, he thinks.  _ Oh. _

Before Soobin can retreat, Yeonjun presses  _ back. _

It's unfair. Soobin's lips are softer than his cheeks, and Yeonjun doesn't know how he'll cope trying to divide his attention between the two.

"You okay?" Soobin whispers as he leans back a bit. They're still close enough for their noses to brush, and Yeonjun can count his lashes.

"Yeah," Yeonjun nods dumbly, not sure if what happened just happened or not. "I like you?"

He says it like a relevation, but that's stupid.  _ He _ feels stupid. Of course, he thinks. Fucking  _ duh. _

"I like you too," Soobin replies nonetheless, turning around until it's his turn to hide his face, breath hot against Yeonjun's neck. 

"Good," Yeonjun says weakly, clearing his throat and resting his cheek on top of Soobin's head. His arms tighten around him, and Yeonjun feels giddy and a little bit like he's just jumped off a cliff and landed in a pile of fluffy pillows. Or something.

Beomgyu's  _ I told you so _ is already dancing through his mind, but he honestly can't be bothered at this point.

"You should kiss me more," Soobin says, and that's it, really.

Yeonjun is fucking _blessed_ _ .  _

  
xXx  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These guys are young enough to me that I can't deal with anything less innocent than this. I would need to bleach my whole self otherwise. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
